Godzilla: The New Adventure Begins
by jayseheiney2014
Summary: Hey, guys, um, I don't own any of these Characters, they belong to their rightful owners.


**A new adventure, begins when 4 kaiju, big and small, get together for the first time ever, BOLD will be what they're thinking,** _Italics_ **will be singing, and** Normal **will be them speaking, and, AHHHHH, IT'S GOJIRA! and Zilla is a Female in this too**

 **Rated M for Sexual Encounters and Mild Language, to be safe.**

 **Godzilla: Really?**

 **Me: Oh, Hey Goji! and yes its the 2014 Godzilla, so, yeah, on to the story**

 **Godzilla: UGHH, Finally!**

*No POV*

Godzilla woke up at like, 6:00, when i heard Bluezilla rushing over to me.

Bluezilla: 2014, we're under attack.

Godzilla: By who, Bluezilla?

Bluezilla: Thats the thing 2014, we don't know what it is.

Godzilla: Why don't I have a look, and see who it is, Bluezilla?

Bluezilla: Okay, 2014, but be careful, you don't know what this thing is capable of.

 **Godzilla got up**

Godzilla: Don't worry, Bluezilla, I'll be fine, i can handle myself.

Bluezilla: Heard that one before.

Godzilla: Hmph.

Bluezilla: Just Go, already, jeez.

Godzilla leaves.

Meanwhile, Back with Bluezilla

Bluezilla: Mmm, SpaceGodzilla, you really know how to comfort a female.

SpaceGodzilla: **God, shes so hot** Yeah, and I don't mean to brag, but i make a MEAN bologna sandwich.

Bluezilla: *Chuckles* Your so cute, Haha.

SpaceGodzilla: *Sniffs*

Bluezilla: What is it, Sweetie?

SpaceGodzilla: Nothing... Just that, i got a funny feeling.

Bluezilla: Hm, okay, i believe you. *wink*

SpaceGodzilla: *blushes* Heheh.

Bluezilla: Hmhmhm, *kisses SpaceGodzilla on the cheek*

SpaceGodzilla: Thanks, Bluezilla, I needed that.

Bluezilla: Heheh.

Back with Godzilla

Godzilla: Hm, this is where Bluezilla told me to go, and I don't see anything.

?: Hmhmhmhm.

Godzilla: What the?!

?: Relax, my friend, I'm not here to hurt you.

This was a Female voice, one that Godzilla recognized, and it was speaking seductively

Godzilla: I know who you are, now.

?: Really, Goji, *Chuckles* You know my name?

Godzilla: Yes, *2014 Growl* I do...Zilla.

Zilla: oh, come on, Godzilla, you don't have to be like that.

She touched his shoulders and massaged them.

Godzilla: Zilla, W-What are you doing?

Zilla: Relax, take a deep breath.

Godzilla: *Breathes in*

Zilla: and let it out.

Godzilla: *Breathes out*

Zilla: See, was that so hard?

Godzilla: No, it actually, felt good.

Zilla: Ahh, now theirs the Gojira, I know.

Godzilla: *chuckles* Thanks, Zilla. *Blushes a bit*

Zilla: *gasps* Are you blushing at me? *wink*

Godzilla: *while chuckling* Stop teasing me, Zilla.

Zilla: Oh come on, Goji, *whispers* Don't you want to have some, "Fun?"

Godzilla: *blushes blood red*

Zilla: Apparently, you do, don't you, Hm? *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Godzilla: Oh, fine, You've talked me into it.

Zilla: *gasps* You agreed, Yes, Oh My Gosh, This is gonna be fun.

Godzilla: Yeah it is, Alright

Back with Bluezilla, before that got sexual, real quick, dont worry, i'll go back to them and we'll see what they're doing, ok? Ok.

SpaceGodzilla: Oho, I'll get ya in the mood, Bluezilla. *PsychoKinesis*

Bluezilla: Stop it, Space..Godzilla, stop..it, oh, oh, Yeah.

SpaceGodzilla: Told ya, Sexy Blue.

Bluezilla: Mmmm, oh yeah, that feels so good.

SpaceGodzilla: Hm, oh, I know what'll make feel, even better. *Wink*

Bluezilla could feel it coming.

Bluezilla: Ahh, Dammit, AHH!

SpaceGodzilla: Woah, Bluezilla, you really ARE beautiful.

Bluezilla: Thank *Gasps* you, Mmmm.

She was about to reach her climax, in 5...4...3...2...1.

Bluezilla: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Ding Ding Ding* and we have a winner.

SpaceGodzilla: Woah.

Bluezilla: *Pants heavily*

SpaceGodzilla: You ok, Blue-WOAH!

Bluezilla grabbed him by the shoulders.

Bluezilla: Get over here, you handsome Space Kaiju.

SpaceGodzilla: **I'm so done for.** Bluezilla!

Bluezilla: heheh, *Whispers* I want you, SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla: Okay,if you really want it, Here you go.

He penetrated her.

Bluezilla: OMG!

SpaceGodzilla: Whoo, you're a tight one.

Bluezilla: Oh, Mmmm, SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla: This feels great, for both me, and you.

Bluezilla: Hell yeah, Mmm, It does.

SpaceGodzilla was a BEAST, and he felt a climax approaching.

SpaceGodzilla: Mmf, Ah, Bluezilla.

Bluezilla: SpaceGodzilla!

Climaxes from both in 3...2...1...

Both: AAAAAHHHHH!

*DING DING DING* And we have their climaxes, ladies and gentlemen.

SpaceGodzilla: Oh, man... That was great. *smiles*

Bluezilla: Hell...yeah... it was.

They were both panting messes.

Spacegodzilla: Bluezilla?

Bluezilla: Yes, SG?

SpaceGodzilla: Will you marry me?

Bluezilla: Can i say something crazy, uh, YES!

SpaceGodzilla:*hugges tightly*

Back with Godzilla and Zilla, and things are looking quite sexual between these two as well.

Zilla was close.

Godzilla: MMMFFF!

Godzilla already reached his climax about twice, so, yeah.

Zilla was about to reach her climax, when Godzilla was about to reach his 3rd climax, so far, jeez, what an animal!

Zilla: Mf, I'm close!

Godzilla: Me, too!

And 3...2...1

Zilla Roared as she climaxed, so did Godzilla, and when their afterglows came in, they were a mess, literally.

Zilla: Whoo, that was fun.

Godzilla: Yeah, it-it was.

Zilla: Whats wrong, Godzilla?

Godzilla: Nothing, Thanks for comforting me.*hugges Zilla*

Zilla: Your welcome, Godzooky. *giggles*

Godzilla: heheh, Naughty Zilla.

Zilla: Heh, *inhales* well, did you have a good time?

Godzilla: Yeah, i did, i really did, Thanks again, Zilla.

Zilla: Anytime, Gojira. *Cuddles next to Godzilla*

Godzilla: Good night, Zilla.

Zilla: Good night, Goji.

Back with SpaceG and Bluezilla.

SpaceGodzilla: *Cuddles with Bluezilla*

Bluezilla: I love you, SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla: I love you, too, Bluezilla, I'll admit, i had fun.

Bluezilla: Me, too, Sweetie, me, too

 **And that is it, and i hope you guys enjoyed this thing I did with the 4 kaiju I used, and I forgot to say these but i don't own any of these characters, they belong to there rightful owners, especially Bluezilla, she belongs to Gojira 2001, one of my favorite Godzilla youtubers**

 **Godzilla: That was actually pretty good, I like it.**

 **Me: Thanks, Godzilla, I'm glad you liked it, Big guy.**

 **Godzilla: Your Welcome, Jayzilla.**

 **?: Hey, Godzilla, is that you?!**

 **Godzilla: Oh no, not him.**

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnnnnnnn**

 **Zilla(Male and Voiced by Zaheer Shaikh): Whats up, Cousin?!**


End file.
